Shadow Bunny
by aku-no-hime
Summary: A little friendly humor between everyone in the YGO cast and 2 friends right? RIGHT? ^_^ r
1. opening to the game

Malik: Welcome to Anh's second fanfic!  
  
Anh: YAY!  
  
Malik: T_T  
  
Anh: BAKURA GET YOU BUTT OVER HERE AND SAY THE DISCLAIMER!  
  
Bakura: MAKE ME!  
  
Anh: * calls Bakura's rapid fangirls *  
  
Bakura: O.O AKUNOHIMEDOESNOTOWNYUGIOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anh: *calls off rapid fangirls *  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
TRUTH OR DARE!  
  
* all of the Yugioh cast is laying around *  
  
Tristan: I'm bored.  
  
Anh: * Shoots Tristan with a bazooka * YOU AREN'T BORED NOW ARE YA!?!? ARE YA!?!?  
  
Malik: T_T calm down.  
  
Tristan: X_X  
  
YGO cast: O.O;;;;  
  
Anh: * stars in eyes * I'll do anything for you Malik * glomps Malik *  
  
Malik: ^___________^  
  
Anh: Okay my friends coming soon because * drum roll * WE'RE GOING TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!  
  
Mai: we're going to play truth or dare no one told me?  
  
Anh: oh well.  
  
Chirusii: * comes from window flips in the air and lands on her feet * Hi everyone!  
  
YGO cast: O.O; hi.  
  
Yami: May I go first?  
  
Chirusii: YES! * drooling over Yami *  
  
Yami: * ahem * I dare Bakura to bow to me and call me ALMIGHTY PHAROH!  
  
Bakura: But you didn't ask me truth or dare so HA!  
  
Yami: * sigh * Truth or dare?  
  
Bakura: Dare!  
  
Yami: Do what I just said! ^___^  
  
Bakura: * mumbling cuss words*  
  
Yami: ^_____^ Now do your dare tomb robber!  
  
Bakura: * Kneels down in front of Yami * You are an almighty pharoh.  
  
Anh: good job Bakura! Your turn to go!  
  
Bakura: Joey truth or dare?  
  
Seto: YOU DO ANYTHING TO MY KOI AND I SWEAR-  
  
Bakura: put a sock in it spoiled pig.  
  
Joey: DARE!!!!!!! 'can't look whimpy in front of Seto now can we?'  
  
Bakura: Change into a dog suit in front of Pegasus watching you and run around in the street screaming Godzilla's coming!  
  
Joey: O.O uh ok. * stands in front of Pegasus and strips then puts on doggie suit *  
  
Pegasus: * trying to touch Joey *  
  
Joey: O.O * runs around in circles screaming Godzilla is coming! *  
  
Random person: AHHHHHHHHHHH *runs into a pole *  
  
* Joey comes inside panting like a dog *  
  
Bakura: * laughing head off *  
  
Seto: * hits Bakura *  
  
Joey: YAY! It's my turn!!!!! Lets see..  
  
(after a few minutes)  
  
Joey: I dare weevil to kill himself and then fly to mars!  
  
Weevil: Wheeler I hate you. *kills self and flys to mars *  
  
Joey: ^_____^  
  
Anh: since weevil cant dare anyone I'll allow mt friend Chirusii to dare anyone but Yami.  
  
Chirusii: Aww darn, I dare..SETO!!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: o.O  
  
Chirusii: Truth or dare?  
  
Seto: uhh...dare?  
  
!#$%^)_#$%^&*()#$%^&*()  
  
That's it for now! Tell me if you want more! 


	2. almost Malik 411 and fan girls!

Anh: for my great reveiwer Anh is me! Aku No Hime .  
  
Malik: *off to the side still poking Tristan's dead body*  
  
Tristan: X_X  
  
Anh: O.O anyways we left off daring Seto and so We dare him today!  
  
Mai: Aku no Hime doesn't own Yugioh but if she did...  
  
Ahn: I would be able to draw Malik perfectly!  
  
Malik: O.O that would't be good  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Anh: Seto! I dare you to..  
  
Seto: OH GOD NO DON'T MAKE ME!!!!  
  
Anh: I didn't say the dare yet?  
  
Seto ^_^;;;; I know just practicing  
  
Anh: I dare you to destroy! BURN DOWN! KaibaCorp!  
  
All: *gasp*  
  
Seto: And if I don't?  
  
Anh: I put you in a room with all your fans for 4 Hours!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: o.O * hands T.V. to Anh and rides his limo to KaibaCorp *  
  
Everyone: * watching the T.V. *  
  
T.V.: * sounds of a burning building* NOOOOO MY COMPANY I PROMISE WE'LL BE UNITED AGAIN I SWEAR ::sob::  
  
Everyone except Anh: O.O  
  
Anh: * globs Malik* It's automatic! (a/n: No I don't own Utada Hikaru and her songs ok!?!?)  
  
Malik: ^____^  
  
Seto: * Busts through door* I WILL GET MY REVENGE!!! Malik truth or dare?  
  
Malik: Dare  
  
Seto: BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! * trying to think of a good dare* *laughs longer*  
  
Malik: -_- just dare me already  
  
Seto: Okay. I Dare you to go jump off a cliff and die! BWAHAHHAHAHAHA  
  
Malik: o.O * wants to stay alive *  
  
Anh: NO! BISHIES AREN'T TO ONLY UNIMPORTANT CHARCTERS  
  
Yugi: Tea' was an important character  
  
Anh: But she's not a bishi so in my book she's worthless  
  
Yugi: O.O oh.  
  
Seto: FINE THEN I WILL-  
  
Joey: Calm down Koi  
  
Seto: * melts*  
  
Anh: NO SETO FANS DON'T BE ALARMED!!! *puts Seto in a bucket*  
  
Chirusii: Since he cant dare can I dare someone?  
  
Anh: knock yourself out  
  
Chirusii: I dare Yami to take his shirt off!  
  
Anh: T_T I should've known  
  
Yami: Ok? * takes off shirt *  
  
* Chirusii and millions of Yami's fan girls start drooling *  
  
Anh: Malik? Can you take your shirt off too? * puppy dog eyes*  
  
Malik: Ok It's hot in here anyway *takes off shirt*  
  
Yugi: Hey the puppy dog eyes are my trait!  
  
Joey: No they're mine!  
  
Anh: For the time being they're mine so shut up!  
  
* Anh and Malik's small group of fan girls start drooling*  
  
Anh: GUESS WHAT? Malik's b-day is on 12/23!  
  
Chirusii: we don't need the 411 on Malik  
  
Anh: -_-  
  
Yami: I get to dare someone again!  
  
All: Look at Yami  
  
Yami: I dare * suddenly gets groped by a fan guy * O.O  
  
Chirusii: NOOOOOOOO *kills fan guy *  
  
Fanguy: X_X  
  
Yami: I dare...  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Anh: You got a YGO character you want to dare send in a review!  
  
Malik: Flames will be used to burn the pharoh! (yami)  
  
Anh: NO! they'll be used for.something else!  
  
Malik: Please review  
  
Chirusii: and check out my fanfics!  
  
Malik: Jamante! 


	3. Worhtless little sobbings and Faces

Anh: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: Shh don't cry  
  
Anh: B-but no ones given me a review and it's been 3 days!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: O.O that many? Do you guys really hate her writing?  
  
Mako: *nods *  
  
Seto: *phone rings * hello Kaiba here.  
  
Person on the phone: (YOU CANT HEAR EM' BECAUSE THEY AREN'T ON SPEAKER PHONE!)  
  
Seto: It's for you Aku No Hime  
  
Anh: Really? ;_; is it a reveiwer?  
  
Seto: I dunno  
  
Chiursii: Nope it's not but it's important  
  
Anh: THE SUGAR ORDER IS IN!?!??!?!  
  
Malik: T_T Sugar?  
  
Anh: ^________^ yup *picks up phone * Hello?  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
Anh: ^___________^ YAY! I finally did it!  
  
Everyone except Anh: Did what?  
  
Anh: You'll find out sooner or later  
  
Malik: * takes off shirt and hugs Anh * Can you tell me?  
  
Anh: *blushing face off * uhh...  
  
Chirusii: Don't tell him it's a surprise!  
  
Anh: Fine I wont Mako truth or dare?  
  
Mako: dare  
  
Anh: I dare you to say the disclaimer!  
  
Mako: ^________^ I thought you'd never ask  
  
Anh: O.O? you like saying the disclaimer?  
  
Mako: yeah it means none of them or mwa are owned by you!  
  
Anh: ;_; you don't like me? No one likes me do they? Is that why I never get any reveiws?  
  
Mako: YOU'RE NOT LOVED!  
  
Anh: ::sob::  
  
Malik: HOW DARE YOU HURT HER FEELINGS!?!?!?!?  
  
Chirusii: BWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Just wait Mako I'll get revenge  
  
Mako:* Gulp * uh. Anh don't own Yugioh thank god  
  
Mako: May I go first  
  
Anh: * stil l mad at him* T.T Yeah whatever  
  
Mako: I dare Yami Malik to *whisper whisper*  
  
Y.M.: That's easy * runs to a room dragging Joey, Tristan and Yami Bakura with him*  
  
(after 5 min. the four re-enter the room)  
  
Joey,Y.B. and Tristan: *drunk *  
  
Seto: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KOI!?!?!?!?!  
  
Y.M.: Do my dare to make em' drunk  
  
Joey, Y.B. & Tristan: * have arms around each other* HERE'S TO US FOOLS THAT HAVE NO MEANING I TIP MY GLASS TO YOU!!!!!!!!! * take another drink of beer* TOAST THE NIGHT AWAY WITH FRIENDS AND FORGET ABOUT TOMORROW!!!!!!!! * Tristan passes out and Y.B pokes him*  
  
Joey: *rips off his shirt and waves his hands around* HERES TO US POLES THAT HAVE NO BEANING I TIP THE BRASS TO CHEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone except Seto and Anh: O.O;  
  
Anh: * drools over Joey's hot chest*  
  
Malik: * jealous*  
  
Mai: Seto how come your not affected by Joey's shirtlessness?  
  
Seto: He's my koi I've seen a lot more than that.  
  
Mai: o.O too much info..  
  
Y.Malik: Here aibou you need some excitement too *forces Malik to drink beer*  
  
Malik: * not affected by the beer*  
  
Y.M.: U.U; ok that didn't work  
  
Joey: * drinks more * YEHA!!!  
  
Everyone: O.O;  
  
Chirusii: That was random  
  
Anh: WE'RE GETTING SIDE TRACKED NO ONES GONNA REVIEW NOW!!!!!!!!;_; ::sob::  
  
Malik: It don't matter if we get side tracked or not  
  
Anh: ;_; it matters to me  
  
Chirusii: I agree  
  
Anh: I CALL UPON THE SHADOW BUNNYS!!!!!!!  
  
Leader of the shadow bunnies: At your service  
  
(Shadow bunnies do strange things)  
  
Mai: O.O  
  
Seto: O.O  
  
Joey: .O  
  
Malik: T_T  
  
Y.M.: T_T  
  
Anh: ^_________^  
  
Chiusii: ^_________^  
  
Weevil: X___X  
  
Tristan: X___X  
  
Mako: O.O  
  
Sha'di: O.O  
  
Bandit Keith: O.O  
  
Pegasus: o_o  
  
Yugi: O.O  
  
Yami: O.O  
  
Bakura: O.O  
  
Ryou: O.O  
  
Tea': O.O  
  
Serenity: O.O  
  
Anh: OK! ENOUGH WITH THE FACES  
  
Chirusii: Yeah  
  
Everyone except Joey, Tristan and Y.B.: OK  
  
Joey: WAZAT WHOSIT?  
  
Anh: U.U we're not getting anywhere with the drunkies  
  
Chirusii: Can I dare real quick?  
  
Malik: Sure  
  
Chirusii: I dare Tristan to break up with Serenity!  
  
Tristan: ::sob:: hey s-Serenity?  
  
Serenity: yeah Tristan?  
  
Tristan: I'm breaking up with you sorry  
  
Sereity: (thinking) Finally!  
  
Chirusii: Help would be good ^_^  
  
Shadow bunnies: Please review before Aku No Hime breaks into real tears  
  
Anh: PLEASE!?!?! ;_;  
  
Everone: O.O?  
  
Joey: MOOREEE BEEP BEEP!!!!!  
  
Seto: ::sob:: My poor Koi!!! 


	4. Malik's 411

Anh: MORE MALIK FANS!?!?!? I'm IN HEAVEN  
  
Chirusii: Malik sucks we need more Yami  
  
Anh: No we need definently more Malik  
  
Malik: I know I'm irresistable  
  
Anh: Yes you are!  
  
Yami Bakura: She doesn't own Yugioh  
  
Anh: ^_^  
  
Mako: I have a good dare  
  
Anh: for whom?  
  
Mako: you  
  
Anh: XD awesome!!!  
  
Chirusii: okay but it can't have anything to do with hurting the author  
  
Mako: -_- I KNOW!!! This dare is for fans  
  
Anh: You can't dare the fans  
  
Mako: . geez you're stupid it's a dare for you and it will please the fans  
  
Anh: XD oh!  
  
Malik: So what is the dare?  
  
Mako: For aku no hime to give the 411 on Malik!  
  
Chirusii: . you just like to make her do that  
  
Malik: O.o my 411?  
  
Anh: ^_^ that's easy!  
  
Malik's fangirls: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chirusii and people who don't like Malik: DAMMIT!!!!!!!  
  
Anh: ^_^ ok I'll start at with basic facts!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: -_- she couldn't possibly know anything about me  
  
Anh: his birthday is December 23 (this is the real info) His name's Malik Ishtar ; dubname: Marik Ishtar  
  
Age: 16 ; hair color: platnium blonde ; Eye color: lavender ; Height: 7'6"(180 cm) ; Weight 150 lbs. ; Bloodtype: B ( type B people are supposed to be very strong willed but easy to get along with. They're Adventurous and curios, with lots of energy, but their enthusiasm can get the better of them sometimes. They can be very moody)  
  
Malik: O.o dang you know a lot  
  
Anh: ^_^ I'm not even close to being done yet!  
  
Malik: O.O  
  
Chirusii: * kills Mako* YOU JUST HAD TO GET HER STARTED!!!!!!!  
  
Anh: He was born in Egypt ; his only family now Isis Ishtar; Millenium item: Millenium rod (which can be used as a dagger, brainwash, or mind- control)  
  
Malik was born to the Ishtar family, he has a sister; Isis. At t 10 his father carved markings into his back. The pain created his Yami. Malik and Isis had to live in an underground home, and their father was harsh. Before Malik was born they took Rishid in who they found at an abandoned well, and he became like Malik's older brother when Malik was born. That's why Rishid has Malik's back design carved on his face, to share the pain.  
  
Malik: ;_; this is getting seriously personal..  
  
Anh: * grins* One day Malik and Isis left the underground house and went into the village. Malik found a picture of a motorcycle and liked it so later on he got one. He met Sha'di in the village and gave Malik his Millineum rod. The rod ( and Isis's tauk) Became a special possession in the Ishtar household for they kept it in a special place. When they came home his father was trying to kill Rishid because he believed it was his father's fault when Malik and Isis went outside.  
  
Chirusii: * hitting her head against a wall* Damn.. * bam* .It * bam * ..All *bam*  
  
Yami bakura: *playing cards with Yami*  
  
Yami: *playing cards with Yami Bakura *  
  
* Yugi and ryou are giggling about something *  
  
Joey: * passed out from the beer last time *  
  
Seto: *petting Joey's head*  
  
Malik: ;_; are you stalking me???  
  
Anh: Maybe..  
  
Mako: you done?  
  
Anh:No  
  
Mako: . then finish!  
  
Anh: ok  
  
Chiursii: . DIDN'T I KILL YOU MAKO?!?!?!  
  
Anh: When Malik tried to stop his father, His father struck him, and this along with watching Rishid nearly die brought out his Yami, who killed Malik's hather with the rod. Then Malik returned to normal and was devastated to see his dying father. Sha'di appeared and told malik this was the will of the pharoh. Malik believed it was Yami's fault his father died.  
  
Yami: SO THAT'S WHY YOUR AFTER ALL THE SENNEN ITEMS!!! TO GET REVENGE ON ME FOR NO APPARENT REASON!!!!  
  
Malik: ;_;  
  
Anh: _ I'M NOT FINISHED YET!  
  
Chirusii: *rolls eyes * hurry up  
  
Anh: ^_^ Malik has all 2 god carsds one remains with him at all times, god of the divine dragon Ra, and the other one is with his rare-hunters which is the saint beast dragon of orisis. Seto Kaiba has the last god card.  
  
Chirusii: Anything else?  
  
Anh: Malik's name means Master. ^_______^  
  
Chirusii: and that. Was the 411 on Malik  
  
Anh: And I know it's true because I translated it from the japanese graphic novel!  
  
Malik: ;_; I have true fans out there  
  
Yami bakura: Oh get over it your pathetic history took up the whole chapter  
  
Yami: and it wasted our time  
  
Anh: Nuh-uh no it didn't  
  
Chirusii: I guess you could review?  
  
Malik: YES PLEASE! MY FANS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! 


	5. SPECIAL!

Anh: ^________^  
  
Malik: We're doomed  
  
Chirusii: That we are.  
  
Malik: She got a yami..  
  
Anh: ^____^ yeah but this may sound weird she don't remember her name  
  
Malik: --__--  
  
Anh: Send A Review in and tell us what you think it should be!!! Winner gets to date and YGO character they want!!!!!  
  
Chirusii: Oh boy  
  
All YGO Characters: O.O The Horror.  
  
Malik: We have a special for all of you!!!!  
  
Anh: ^________^ THAT'S RIGHT!!!!!  
  
Malik: It's 2 parts so far so yeah enjoy.  
  
Anh: THE SPECIAL STARTS NOW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Malik: * In his room (shadow realm) * Yes I shall finally succeed in getting all the Sennen items!!!!!!  
  
Isis: SHUT UP WITH THE PLANNING I'm ON THE PHONE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: --_-- I'll make sure you're the first person to die once I get my power.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Joey: Oh CRAP!!! I'M GONNA DIE I'M GONNA DIE!!!! *running really fast somewhere in the middle of no where*  
  
Thing He's running from: Meow?  
  
Joey: AHHH THE DEVIL SPOKE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Yugi: Yami you're so fine  
  
Yami: Aren't I?  
  
Guy-in-the-shadows: You wont be fine after I take what's rightfully mine!  
  
Yami: Whats that?  
  
Guy-in-the-shadows: * Hands Yami a paper* I shall see you then  
  
Yami: *Reads paper aloud * Meet me at the edge of nowhere at 7:00 p.m.  
  
Yugi: *_* I want you to go your fineness  
  
Yami: Then I shall go I am fine  
  
$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$_$  
  
Bakura: YOU LITTLE!!!  
  
Ryou: X_X I'M SORRY!!!!!  
  
Bakura: You little- * turns around quickly * WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?  
  
Guy-in-the-shadows: I have come to take back what is rightfully mine  
  
Bakura: If it's Ryou you can have it back  
  
Ryou: ;_; you are so mean!  
  
Guy-in-the-shadows: That is not what is mine  
  
Bakura: Damn.  
  
Guy-in-the-shadows: I shall see you Bakura if you aren't chicken  
  
Bakura: HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!! *reads paper* I shall go on my own you are a weakling so you aren't coming  
  
Ryou: ;_; Okay..  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
Later on that day at 7:00 p.m...  
  
The Yami's: GET BACK HERE THEIF!!!!  
  
Guy-in-the-shadows: BWAHAHAHA NOW YOU KNOW WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!!!!!!!!  
  
The Yami's: *chases the Guy-in-the-shadows *  
  
Guy-in-the-shadows: ACK!!!!  
  
Yami: WHY DID YOU TAKE THE SENNEN ITEMS GUY-IN-THE-SHADOWS!?  
  
Guy-in-the-shadows: I-  
  
Everyone at the seen: * Falls in a hole *  
  
Guy-in-the-shadows: NO I DROPPED THE SENNEN ITEMS ABOVE!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: WHAT!?!?!?  
  
Yami: Tell us who you are!!!  
  
Joey: Hi Guys! Yami & Bakura: O.o HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE????  
  
Joey: I was in here for awhile  
  
Guy-in-the-shadows: That shows your intelligence.  
  
Yami: REVEAL YOURSELF GUY-IN-THE-SHADOWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Guy-in-the-shadows: Fine if your that desperate * takes off black hood to reveal himself to be.. *  
  
The Yamis: MALIK!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Malik: That is correct fools  
  
Bakura: Why YOU!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--  
  
Mai: COMMERE BOYS IT'S TIME FOR YOUR MAKEOVER!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Boys: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *all run into a closet *  
  
Mai: Fine if you can't be made over then you'll be stuck in there!!!! *locks closet door *  
  
Seto: . I was so stupid to get a closet that looks on the outside!!!  
  
Yugi: * panting * I cant believe she chased up all 109 floors of the Kaiba Mansion!!!!!!!1  
  
Mokuba: ^_^ I'm used to running up all 109 stairs!!!  
  
Seto: ^_^ That's great mokuba and I thought you weren't getting enough exercise  
  
Yami Malik: . Dammit I hate being in her with you two *points to mokuba and Kaiba*  
  
Yugi: What about me?  
  
Yami Malik: I wanna kill you  
  
Yugi: O.O  
  
!@#$%^&*@#$%^&*@#$%^&*!@#^&*!@#$%^&*  
  
Anh: Well yeah that's just the intro wait till you see the best part! XD  
  
Malik: ^_^ Review  
  
Anh: ^_^ and help us with my Yami's name  
  
Chirusii: AND tell us what you think of the story!!!  
  
Random person: XD IT'S ABSOLUTLY FANTASTIC!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anh: ^_^ HAMPSTERS RULE!  
  
Jamante! 


	6. SPECIAL! part 2

Anh: Whoot! You think you guys would wanna help wow.  
  
Malik: Well you really didn't explain it well..  
  
Anh: ^_^ okay! Well I need al of you to submit names for my Yami the winners will get to date any Yugioh character(s) they wish  
  
Chirusii: --_-- and she wont let me help damn..  
  
Malik: Right now Chirusii and Aku No Hime should be getting ready for school.  
  
Anh: AND MISS THIS OPPURTUNITY TI POST!?!?!?!  
  
Chirusii: We think not  
  
Malik: --_-- she don't yugioh.  
  
Anh: Because if I did I'd be Kazuki Takahashi!  
  
Chirusii: YOU STOLE THAT FROM MY STORY!  
  
Anh: That I did! ^_^ on with the fic!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Yami: my chest is so fine ( Chirusii says this 24/7 about Yami)  
  
YamiBakura: Oh yes so fine * rolls eyes *  
  
Joey: *sarcastic * DON'T TALK LIKE THAT GIRLFRIEND!!!  
  
Everyone except Joey: O.O;;;  
  
Malik: Go lay down mutt!  
  
Joey: STOP CALLING ME DAT! I HAVE A NAME YA' KNO' AN' IT'S JOEY WHEELER!!!!  
  
Yami: Oh I wish there were two of me but the world couldn't take the fineness.  
  
Malik: Shut-up you obsessed-with-yourself-pharoh I couldn't take the sentence!!!  
  
Yami: Cuz' you know I'm fine  
  
Joey: O.O;  
  
Malik: Plus Pharoh I'm way finer than you.  
  
YamiBakura: Yes you are  
  
Joey: . eww.Yaoi  
  
Malik: O.O *scoots away from YamiBakura * sorry I'm strait.  
  
Yami: NO I'M FINER THAN YOU!!!! YOU SIS-  
  
Malik: *puts hand over Yami's mouth * YamiBakura: O.O;  
  
*Honda (Tristan) mysteriously appears *  
  
Honda: I'M A CAR!  
  
YamiBakura: *kills Honda *  
  
Malik: So..what do ya wanna do?  
  
YamiBakura: *_* you know what 'I' wanna do  
  
Yami & Joey: O.O  
  
Yami: My fineness I'm SO-  
  
Malik: * hits Yami*  
  
(Aku No Hime appears)  
  
Anh: I LOVE YOU MALIK!!!!!!!  
  
(Aku No Hime runs off)  
  
Malik: ^_______^ I feel loved  
  
Yami: You don't deserve to be loved  
  
Joey: ^____^  
  
Malik: ?  
  
Joey: Am I loved?  
  
Everyone except Joey: NO!!!  
  
Joey: ;_; you're so mean  
  
Anh: * randomly runs by * Aww I love you Joey!  
  
Joey: ^_________^  
  
Malik: So how are we gonna get outta here?  
  
Yami: It's your fault we're in here Malik  
  
Malik: How so?  
  
YamiBakura: Well if you didn't steal our millenium items.  
  
Yami: And make us chase you into this incredibly large hole in the middle of no where.  
  
Malik: _ I didn't tell you to chase me!!  
  
Yami: Oh we're really gonna let you take all our millineum items without a fight and I'm so fine  
  
Malik: Oh... You are not fine!  
  
YamiBakura: Now we don't even have our hikaris and your yami malik to talk to because SOMEONE dropped the millenium items up there *points upwards towards the top of the whole *  
  
Malik: What made Joey fall down here?  
  
*all look at Joey *  
  
YamiBakura: he's just stupid.  
  
Yami: AND I'M FINE!! *pulls out tape recorder *  
  
Tape recorder: Hey Yami You so fine you so fine you blow my mind Hey yami!  
  
YamiBakura: O.O  
  
Malik: I agree YamiBakura  
  
YamiBakura: No I just wet my pants  
  
*everyone scoots far away form Yami Bakura*  
  
* Then it turns night suddenly *  
  
Everyone: ^________^  
  
Joey: O.O I'm scared I want me mommy..  
  
~Somewhere else ~  
  
Yugi: I wonder where Yami is?  
  
Ryou: No clue  
  
Mokuba: Me either  
  
Yugi & Ryou: O.O How's you get in here?  
  
Mokuba: I dunno * disappears*  
  
Yugi: Yami is so fine  
  
Yami malik: Malik is so fine!  
  
Yugi: I thought Malik ws strait?  
  
Yami Malik: He is but I wish he wasn't *_*  
  
*everyone scoots away from Yami Malik (Y.M.) *  
  
Seto: Joey is fine.  
  
Everyone: O.O? Don't you hate Joey?  
  
Mokuba * Grinning more than a hyena * He has-  
  
Seto: . I didn't mean to say that I meant to say Serenity.  
  
Mokuba: Sure ya did  
  
Yugi: So kaiba has a thing for Joey eh?  
  
Seto: I SAID SERENITY!!!!! *starts strangling Yugi *  
  
Y.M.: YAY! KILLING! YAY! DISTRUCTION! YAY! VIOLENCE ! YAY!  
  
Seto: Hey.shut up you frigging moron!  
  
Y.M.: aww.ya don't gotta rub it in.* sniffle*  
  
Yugi: * breaks free from Seto's grip * HEY! Don't hate on the insane peoples!  
  
*Mokuba appears outta no where *  
  
Mokuba: Hi!!! ^___________________^  
  
Yugi: Mokuba get out because you suck.  
  
Mokuba: OKAY! *disappears*  
  
Everyone: ...O.O;  
  
Yugi: I'M GONNA GO INSANE!  
  
Seto: I thought you already were?  
  
Yugi: Yami! I miss you! Come save me! You are so fine!  
  
*in the hole in the middle of nowhere Yami hears Yugi say he's fine *  
  
Yami: OH MY GOD! I thought I would lose hope! I AM fine! * takes out tape recorder *  
  
Tape recorder: Hey Yami you so fine you so fine I know your mine HEY.Yami*  
  
Malik: If you play that one more- *Mokuba appears and lands on Malik's head *  
  
Mokuba: YAMI!!!!!  
  
Yami: Wha-?  
  
Mokuba: Oh Yami you're so fine!  
  
Yami: ^___^ I know!  
  
Joey: o_o?  
  
Yami: Wait...d-did I just tell Mokuba I was fine???? O.O  
  
Mokuba: ^__________________________________________________________________________^  
  
Yami: LEMME OUT!!!!! * Yami is trying to climb outta the hole* Mokuba: Awww..-^_^- ; he's so kawaii when he climbs!  
  
Joey: O.o?  
  
Yami: Oh Ra save me o_0  
  
Malik: O.O? Mokuba you like Yami?  
  
Mokuba: * sighs dreamily * He's so fine..  
  
YamiBakura: looks like the pharoh has a crush *snicker *  
  
looks like the pharoh has a crush *snicker *  
  
Yami: I have ants in my pants! ^____^  
  
YamiBakura: *_* Sexy! Lemme help you get em out!  
  
*Malik & Joey scoots away from Yami*  
  
Mokuba: ^_^ I'll help you get em' out Yami!  
  
* a little scorpian climbs in the whole *  
  
Yami: ahhhhh..AHHHHHHHHH!  
  
*everyone screams like a girl and runs around in circles with horror *  
  
Malik: THE MADNESS (Seto: Duel Madness )  
  
YamiBakura: *squishes the scorpian * You are all such babys now give me attention ;_;  
  
Mokuba: * feels YamiBakura's goods*  
  
YamiBakura: O.O ok that's enough attention.  
  
Malik: *cackles madly*  
  
YamiBakura: We're stuck in a hole. I feel stupid. I wonder what everyone else is doing.  
  
Mokuba: Everyone else is stuck in a closet ^_^  
  
Malik: 0.0 SWEET ANGRY JESUS!!!!1  
  
~ in the closet ~  
  
Y.M.: um.  
  
Yugi: What Yami Malik?  
  
Y.M.: *farts *  
  
*everyone passes out*  
  
Y.M.: ^_^ heh.  
  
~ Back to the hole ~  
  
YamiBakura: I bet Joey wants to be in there with Seto.  
  
Joey: Wha-?  
  
YamiBakura: ^____^  
  
Malik: I bet he would  
  
Joey: What are you guys talking about?  
  
Yami: MOKUBA! STOP THAT!  
  
Mokuba: * feeling on Yami*  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Yami: I'm fine and all but. GET YOUR NASTY PAWS OFF MY ASS!!!  
  
*coloring a pokemon coloring book *  
  
Malik: Oh! I went ou of the lines..damn.  
  
YamiBakura: Mokuba only Yugi can feel Yami up  
  
Yami: ^____^ That's right  
  
YamiBakura: *snicker*  
  
Yami: WAIT! You didn't hear that! NO! it's all a lie!  
  
Yugi: * Transports to the hole * No Yami you know it's true!  
  
Malik: Dammit I colored outta the lines again! ;_;  
  
Joey: It's ok bud ;_;  
  
Malik: Thanks man ;_;  
  
Yugi: Here * gives Malik a new coloring book * SEE! It's pikachu! ^__________^  
  
Yami: Mokuba! Get your hands of me!* pushes Mokuba off *  
  
Malik: I hate pikachu  
  
Joey: Uh.? Shouldn't we be thinking of a way to get out?  
  
YamiBakura: Wow you said something smart for once sherlock. Hey Yugi how'd you become conscience again and get in here?  
  
Yugi: Well.I woke up and did a spirit bomb and it blew up the closet. Then, I teleported here U.U;  
  
Joey: *pulls out a cellphone with SK ingraved into it *  
  
YamiBakura: Where'd you get that?  
  
Joey: I stole it from Se- I mean Kaibe before I fell down here  
  
YamiBakura: --_--; oh  
  
*Sha'di falls into the hole and lands on Malik's lap *  
  
Sha'di: x_x * passes out on Malik's lap*  
  
Malik: *screams like a school girl * EWW... *pushes Sha'di off his lap *  
  
YamiBakura: Dude you scream like a girl  
  
Malik: O.O; that didn't feel right  
  
Yami: Oh Malik we know you're not strait so yeah you could put down the act  
  
Malik: Damn  
  
Joey: * breaks Kaiba's cell phone*  
  
*everyone looks at Joey *  
  
YamiBakura: We could've used that to get out of here stupid mutt!  
  
Yugi: ^_____^ I'll get us out!  
  
YamiBakura: I don't trust you..  
  
Joey: .O a bug just flew into my eye.  
  
Malik: I'm bored  
  
Yami: I'm fine  
  
YamiBakura: . Pharoh you're not fine so shut up!  
  
Yugi: OH NO YOU DIDN'T JUST INSULT MY MAN!!! *starts building up energy for a spirit bomb*  
  
Malik: That's it I'm out  
  
Joey: Can I come?  
  
Malik: No  
  
Joey: aww man..  
  
Malik: *disappears into the shadows *  
  
Joey: O.o Did he just go into THE SHADOW REALM!?!?!??!  
  
Yugi: *still building up energy*  
  
YamiBakura: ..?  
  
Yami: Aibou STOP! Yugi: * picks up Yami* SPIRIT BOMB! * The hole blows up sending everyone(except Sha'di) goes to the shadow realm *  
  
Yami: * Passed out*  
  
Malik: GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!! (a/n: in this fic the shadow realm is Malik's room don't ask why)  
  
Joey: O.O?  
  
YamiBakura: * kicks Joey in his erm. gonads *  
  
Yugi: Forgive me.. * petting Yami's hair *  
  
Joey: X_X * holding his gonads *  
  
*Seto some how appears and kicks YamiBakura in the gonads over 10 times then gives Joey an icepack*  
  
Mokuba: So you DO like Joey * evil grin*  
  
Kaiba: No I just don't like YamiBakura  
  
Mokuba: But what about the icepack?  
  
Kaiba: O.O; uh gotta go bye * disappears*  
  
*Kaiba reappears in front of Yugi *  
  
Yugi: *holding Yami and Yami is still passed out *  
  
Seto: WHAT THE!?!?!  
  
Joey: Uh Kaiba your still here with-  
  
Mokuba: ME!  
  
Kaiba: *staring at Yugi & Yami *  
  
Joey: ????  
  
Malik: Get the heck outta my room you creepy people! --_-- I wanna change my clothes  
  
Everyone: O.O;  
  
*everyone except Malik leaves*  
  
Joey: Walks over to a wall and sits then starts coloring in Malik's pokemon coloring book *  
  
Seto: * daydreams *  
  
YamiBakura: X_X  
  
Joey: *Outta No where * Stomp your feet and clap your hands come on everybody it's the hampster dance!  
  
Hampsters: * starts singing the rest of the song *  
  
*everyone (except Joey) pass out from too many hampsters * *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Anh: Well that's the end of the special it's going back to truth or dare again!!!!!  
  
Malik: This is basically a random story from no where  
  
YamiBakura: the ending sucked  
  
Anh: SO? I liked it so shut-up or NO story for you  
  
YamiBakura: ;_; I'm sorry  
  
Anh: I forgive you  
  
Malik: Damn you have a soft spot for all bishies don't you?  
  
Anh: Yes but you're my favorite bishie Malik!  
  
Malik: R&R  
  
Anh: and help us with my Yami's name winner STILL gets a chapter(s) to date theior favorite BISHIE!!!!!!!!! 


	7. chicken suits and weirdness

Anh: U.U...  
  
Malik: Uh.she's in a bad mood  
  
Anh: My Yami really is the dark side...  
  
Malik: THAT'S WHATS BOTHERING YOU!?!?!?!?* mad * she'll die  
  
Anh: Why so protective Malik?  
  
Malik: I dunno..  
  
Aiko(My yami): Oh Hikari..*singsong voice*  
  
Anh: *hides behind Malik* . save me!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aiko: Move out of the way terrance! (what malik's dub name was gonna be)  
  
Malik: ( That's it first you torture the authorus and now your calling me terrance *brings his Yami out*  
  
*the yami's fight * * Anh is hugging Malik like her life depends on it*  
  
Aiko: On with the fic...Oh Anh!!!! Comere would ya?  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Shadow bunny  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Mai: Alright! It's.. YamiBakura's turn to go!  
  
YamiBakura: *evil grin* HEHEHEHE!!!!!!!!! Truth or dare Yami?  
  
Yami: O.O Dare????  
  
YamiBakura: ^-^ I dare you to dress up up as a chicken and say you're the chicken of games!!!!!!!!  
  
Anh: ^___^ YAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: T_T lame  
  
Aiko: Yes my first apperance!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: *drops all his clothes then puts on an chicken suit that just happened to be laying on the floor in front of him*  
  
Chirusii: * drooling *  
  
Aiko: *hits chirusii* WILL YOU STOP DROOLING OVER HIM!!?!?!?!?  
  
Yami: *clucks like a chiken* I am the Chicken of games..  
  
YamiBakura: louder.  
  
Yami: I am the Chiken of games YamiBakura: I cant hear you what was that?  
  
Yami: I'M THE CHICKEN OF GAMES GOD DAMMIT!  
  
YamiBakura: That you are  
  
Malik: * currently staring into the oblivion *  
  
Y.malik( y.m.): *currently staring at Malik's ass *  
  
Bakura: * whispers to Y.M.* You know he's not strait *winks*  
  
Y.M.: *scoots closer to Malik *  
  
Yami: WHAT THE HECK!?!?!? *chiken suit is stuck on Yami*  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
YamiBakura: *whistles*  
  
Yami: --_-- whatever. It's my turn to dare I dare Pegasus to dress up like the dark magian and pull a bunny From a hat.  
  
Pegasus: *appears in the room with a dark magian costume on* hello everyone  
  
Tea: *Suddenly dies again*  
  
Pegasus: *pulls a bunny out of a hat* Aww!!! It's so cu-AHHH HELP ME!!!!! *bunny bit Pegasus*  
  
Shadow bunny: XD  
  
((('')))  
  
Anh: I'm OFFICALLY OUT OF IDEAS!!!!!!!  
  
Aiko: Hmph pathetic Hikari.  
  
Malik: For you Pegasus fans forgive the shadow bunny for biting him they aren't very nice..  
  
Aiko: *running a blade across Anh's neck slowly*  
  
Anh: *whimpers*  
  
Aiko: REVIEW OR THE PATHETIC ATHORUS GETS IT! 


	8. No sugar and alot of NO!

Aiko: hmph.  
  
Anh: ^____^ thank you drage and sia!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: yes the scary yami can not kill you  
  
Aiko: But I can hurt you and bring you pain!!!!!!!  
  
Anh: O.O  
  
Malik: ok for help we pretty much have the couples..but vote for the ones you want.  
  
Aiko: it would help *reading the cue card*  
  
Anh: NOW ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Anh: ^____^ It looks like Kaiba gots a small crush  
  
Everyone: OoOoOoOoOo Kaiba!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: . shut up you already know I got fans  
  
Malik: Well for one of the fans (reveiwers)  
  
Anh: We cannot do the 411 on Kaiba because I got lazy and stopped trying to translate the other profiles.  
  
Yami: ^________^ I finally thought of a dare from a couple chapters back!!!  
  
Everyone: It's about time!  
  
Yami: I dare my aibou and Mokuba to not eat sugar!  
  
Yugi & Mokuba: AWWWWW THAT REALLY SUCKS!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: My turn to dare! *evil grin* KAIBA! Truth or dare?  
  
Kaiba: Dare  
  
Mokuba: I dare Kaiba to not flirt, kiss, snuggle, hug or talk nicely, stick up for him to Joey for the rest of the game!  
  
Kaiba: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*breaths*OOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: O.o  
  
Y.M.: ^^ That means I can move in!  
  
Kaiba: MY KOI!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anh: *_* you didn't do your dare correctly error 104 error 104!!!!!!! Aiko: T_T  
  
Shadow Bunnies: *attack Kaiba and drag him to a random room*  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Joey: ^^ poor Kaiba  
  
Y.M.: Uh..  
  
*silent*  
  
Bakura: *punches Malik in the face*  
  
Malik: WHAT THE $#!!$ !??!?!?!??!  
  
Anh: O.O No MALIK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: ::sob:: you decided to kill me off after all  
  
Chirusii: NO IT TWAS ME!!!!!!!!!!! MWEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!  
  
*Malik and Bakaru have a big ass fight*  
  
Joey: ^^ this is fun amusing  
  
Everyone: GASP!!!!!  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Ryou: You used a big word!  
  
Joey: T_T when you hang around Kaiba it kinda rubs off  
  
Everyone: OH..  
  
*Malik & Bakura are STILL fighting*  
  
Anh: ;_; Malik why do you do this to me you know I love you and never want you to get hurt  
  
Aiko: *hits Anh over the head* GET OVER IT WEAKLING!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anh: ;_; to painful cant.watch.. *runs to a different room*  
  
Joey: ^^ here in her book it says if she every runs off to a room because Malik and Bakura are fighting I get To take over because she doesn't trust her Yami  
  
Aiko: LEMME SEE THAT *snatches book away from Joey*  
  
Everyone: ...  
  
Aiko: HE'S RIGHT!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: ^^ hehe  
  
Yugi: ^_______^ YAY!!! Can I be the cowriter? Joey: Sure! ^_^  
  
Aiko: *leaves*  
  
(-------______________------( *Everybody is in a room eating pizza*  
  
Everyone: ALL HAIL KING JOEY!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Ahem  
  
Everyone: AND QUEEN YUGI!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: AIBOU I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: PUPPY I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*after a couple changes*  
  
Everyone: ALL HAIL KING KAIBA AND YAMI  
  
Joey & Yugi: AND QUEEN JOEY AND YUGI!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The kings & queens: ^^  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Anh: have to cut it here I have to go bye!  
  
Malik: R&R!!!!!  
  
*everyone dissapears* 


	9. House

Anh: HI!  
  
Malik: We've just finished ch.10!  
  
Anh: ^^;; wrong story hun.  
  
Malik: Oh.^^;;  
  
Aiko: *jealous of Malik*  
  
Weevil: Stupid don't own Yugioh  
  
Aiko: ( WHAT DID YOU CALL HER!?!?!?!  
  
Weevil: O.O nothing?  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Anh: OK! That's enough Truth or Dare is getting boring!  
  
Everyone: Got that right.  
  
Anh: Any suggestions?  
  
Mai: Karaokie?  
  
Joey: The soda game thingy  
  
Kaiba: Strip poker  
  
*everyone looks at Kaiba*  
  
Yami: Duel Monsters  
  
Yugi: --_-- pogs?  
  
Weevil: house?  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Anh: ^^ GOOD IDEA WEEVIL  
  
Aiko, Malik & Y.M.: Blow up earth  
  
Anh: --_-- we're going to play house!  
  
*Anh writes down a bunch of things the folds em' up then stuffs em in a hat*  
  
Anh: Everyone draw from the hat!  
  
*everyone walks up and draws out of the hat*  
  
Yami: I'm the hobo.  
  
Bakura: BWAHAHAHAHA!!! YAMI'S A HOBO!!!!!  
  
Ryou: . I'm the nani..  
  
Bakura: ) hehehe *pulls from hat* I'm the O.O...  
  
Yami: LET ME SEE!!!! HAHAHA YOU'RE THE DAUGHTER!!!  
  
Bakura: | shut up hobo  
  
Yami: At least I'm not a girl!  
  
Y.M.: *pulls from hat* I'm the bankers son  
  
Malik: *pulls from hat* U.U I'm a guy who works at a store.  
  
Mai: *pulls from the hat* I'm a librarian.  
  
Weevil: *pulls from hat* I'm a mom..  
  
Bakura: I'M YOUR DAUGHTER!?!?!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: ^^  
  
Yugi: *pulls from hat* --_-- I'm Weevil's baby..  
  
Weevil: ^^  
  
Joey: ^^ My turn! *pulls from hat* I'm the banker!  
  
Kaiba: U.U Oh god..  
  
Y.M.: O.O I'm JOEY'S son?  
  
Bakura: Yes  
  
Kaiba: *pulls from hat* I'm the guy who owns the store.  
  
Malik: O.O  
  
Anh: ^^ my turn! *yanks paper out of the hat* O.O  
  
Aiko: Let me see...0.o SWEET ANGRY JESUS!!!!  
  
Weevil: ^^ Wow It's my hubby!  
  
Anh: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Bakura: U.U;; great now I'm the authors daughter.  
  
Pegasus: I'm the court judge..  
  
Tristan: *pulls from hat* I'm a bankrobber  
  
Bakura: ( *mad*  
  
Tea: *pulls from hat* I'm the police..  
  
Aiko: *pulls from hat* . I'm Weevil's son.  
  
Anh: ^^ AWWW!!!! | No tradin' postions!  
  
Rexraptor: There's nothing left in the hat.  
  
Chirusii,Mako, Esper Roba and Bandit Keith: Yeah...  
  
Anh: *puts 5 more papers in hat*  
  
Mako: I'm a cop  
  
Rexraptor: I'm a samuri ^^  
  
Esper Roba: I'm a cat ^^  
  
Bandit Keith: . I'm a horse.  
  
Chirusii: I'm a farmer.  
  
And so everyone starts setting up the world (so they can play house)  
  
Anh: ^^ well we're done  
  
Kaiba: It's good for the most of it  
  
Yami: Who thought plaster, plastic, spray paint, wood, chewing gum, Plastic foods, construction paper, Markers, cardboard boxes, crayons, paint, wood and pants could do this.  
  
Kaiba: O.o pants?  
  
Yugi: We used Joey's pants to clean stuff up with  
  
Random guy: Heres the costumes you order Kaiba .  
  
Kaiba: ^^ good!  
  
*Everyone gets dressed in the middle of the room*  
  
Anh: Honey I'm home  
  
Weevil: How was your day at work?  
  
Anh: O.o (thinking) I have a job? (saying aloud) I'm looking for a job.  
  
Weevil: ^^ that's good honey *kisses Anh*  
  
Anh: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Aiko: . eww mommy kissed daddy  
  
Anh: You do that again you ugly little bug I swear I'll squish you!  
  
Weevil: IS THAT ANYWAY TO TALK TO YOUR WIFE!? GET OUT!  
  
Anh: Fine . eww.  
  
Yugi: ;_; WAHHHH!!!!!!!! DADDY'S GONNA WEAVE!!!  
  
Bakura: It's okay little bro *adjusts dress* as soon as I get power I'll kill mommy!  
  
Yugi: ^^  
  
Anh: *walks out of house*  
  
~*~ At Kaiba's store ~*~  
  
Esper Roba: meow! ^.~ *rubs head against Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: O.O  
  
Joey: Come on son we need to buy something to eat.  
  
Y.M.: --_-- Yes Father..  
  
Kaiba: What can I do for you mister Wheeler  
  
Joey: I want some cigarettes  
  
Kaiba: 0.o okay? *hands Joey cigarettes* That'll be $12.00  
  
Joey: I'm sure I can peel a bit off my fat wad of cash.*peels 12.00 monoply money and hands it to Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: *hands Joey candy cigarettes*  
  
Joey: Come on son.  
  
Y.M.: Yes Father.  
  
Joey: ahhh *pretending to smoke*  
  
Esper Roba: *rubs head on Kaiba again*  
  
Kaiba: ((O.O))  
  
~*~ Back at house ~*~  
  
Weevil: Time to change baby's diaper!  
  
Yugi: o_o  
  
~*~ At farm ~*~  
  
Anh: Hey Chirusii can I stay here for tonight?  
  
Chirusii: ^^ Sure!  
  
Bandit Keith: *does a sad attempt to make a horse sound*  
  
Chirusii: ^^ If you need me I'll be plowing the fields!  
  
*Chirusii gets on Bandit Keith and kicks his sides*  
  
Chirusii: ^^ GIDDIUP!  
  
Bandit Kieth: T_T *starts crawling*  
  
~*~ on a street ~*~  
  
Yami: *has a hat and singing*  
  
Mako: ^^ Oh look a real live hobo! *pokes Yami with the heavy flashlight*  
  
Yami: T_T  
  
Mako: *throws a dollar of monoply money into the hat*  
  
Tristan: *runs by and steals hat*  
  
Tea': GET BACK HERE THEIF! *chases Tristan*  
  
RexRaptor: *stops Tristan with a plastic sword*  
  
Tea: Got you now!  
  
Tristan: Go ahead cuff me ^.~  
  
Tea': *cuffs Tristan* Lets go to head quarters ^.~  
  
RexRaptor: O.O  
  
(To be continued) *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Anh: ^^ That's all for now!  
  
Malik: Review! ^^  
  
Aiko: . we actually have to do this?  
  
Anh: Sadly yes.  
  
Malik: . I have to work for Kaiba  
  
Joey: ^^ I always work for Kaiba  
  
Everyone: O.O too much info..  
  
Chirusii: Read and review..  
  
Anh: U.U to get this strait I hate Weevil but I really did draw all the postitions from a hat  
  
Malik: She's not lying. 


End file.
